


Hollow Moon (Bad Wolf) by AWOLNATION

by ammcj062



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, My First Fanvid, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammcj062/pseuds/ammcj062
Summary: A River and Simon-cenetric music video set to Hollow Moon (Bad Wolf) by AWOLNATION.





	Hollow Moon (Bad Wolf) by AWOLNATION

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first music video, which is a medium I've been intending to develop my skill in for a while. I had a lot of fun and learned a lot doing this, and definitely have a lot more to learn! I'd love to hear from anybody with vid experience who'd like to offer some concrit!


End file.
